


On The Wings of a Dead Horse

by TheFrogPrincess



Category: Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFrogPrincess/pseuds/TheFrogPrincess
Summary: The horse Pegasus deals with the afterlife, G-889 style.





	On The Wings of a Dead Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the mid-90s.

You ask me questions that I cannot fathom, let alone answer. I do not know who you are or what you want of me. I do not even know who I am. My life rushed passed me in a blur of pre-determined actions punctuated by random chaos. I did not understand my existence even before my death.

Death? You ask me what death is? I do not know that either. I thought I knew. I was wrong. Death is when life withers away and ceases to be any longer. I died. I am nearly certain that I died. I was lost without food or water, the only vegetation strangely bitter. I knew it was a poison to me but the hunger gnawed at me until, finally, I gnawed desperately at the plants. Whether it was the poison or the lack of water, I do not know, but I lay down and I died. I felt myself die and wither and become one with the ground. 

And now I stand here, surrounded by you who ask me strange questions about things I never understood. You show me images of confusion. I cannot explain them. I can only watch and acknowledge the things I remember. Yes, I remember these things, but I did not then, nor do I now, understand them. 

The boy? I remember the boy. He was mine. He was given to me. I remember that. But in the confusion at the end, I could not find him. I was lost and so I died and so I find myself among you, men of living dirt, in a world as confusing as the one I left. 

No, I do not know that image. I have not seen it before. It is not real. It is human nonsense. I do not have wings like a bird. I never had wings. But the sound? Yes, I know the sound. Pegasus. It is my name. 

The boy? The boy is to be mine again? You grant me this? No, you grant _him_ this. The chance to ride again and in this land of dreams to even fly, on the wings of a dead horse.


End file.
